Broken
by ThyPenOrThySword
Summary: A broken man stared at a grave, the other attendees at the funeral long gone. Two loves lost, a broken man gives up. Rated for suicide. NO COARSE LANGUAGE. R&R!


Disclaimer: If you think this all belongs to me, Mr. Rainbow needs to pay you a visit(in other words, you are crazy). It all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A broken man stared at a grave, the other attendees at the funeral long gone. The golden sun was slowly disappearing, leaving the sky the color of a red rose. It reminded him of his life. The only two women he had ever truly loved, both gone from his life forever, both so reminded him of roses. Beautiful, yet deadly. A lady, and a warrior. Like winter and summer. His lovely wife, who left him for another man, back in her homeland. She was like snow, and like it, she slipped right through his hands, their love melted over time. And his best friend. The sun in his shadowed life. They had always had a special bond, though neither ever admitted it. After his wife left, she had comforted him, holding him tight, protecting him from the world, from himself. But now she too was gone. The darkness had taken his light from him, once again leaving his life shrouded in shadows.

His wife had left him just over a year ago, she had left him, not even a frown marring her face, but his was coated with tears within moments. After a while, he had picked himself up and slowly stumbled into his best friend's quarters. She had simply shown a sad smile, an wrapped him in a tight hug. Without her, he probably would have killed himself from the pain. But she would never hurt him, and he would never hurt her. She was his sturdy rock, and he the gentle wind that would remove her fears. They completed each other, and not even the woman who had once been his wife could compete against her, nor for her could her various lovers even compare to him. Everyone had thought they had a brother/sister relationship, but it was more somewhere between friendship and love. They had most definitely had their share of awkward moments, and a few near kisses, but no one they knew ever noticed. Well, his wife had, that was the reason she left him. She had said she was tired of competing against another woman for her husband's love. He had denied it, saying she was only his friend, but deep inside, they both knew it was something more, something stronger.

And then, it was not even a week ago. His strong, beautiful heroine, in fact, the heroine of all of Tortall. Her kind, caring soul had departed from this world, off into the realms of the Black God. It had only been a small attack, bandits. The fight had been short, very few injuries. Everyone had assumed she was fine, and he had not been able to see her until a few hours after the attack. They had both been busy, checking supplies, tending the injured. When he finally saw her, he had immediately asked her if she was alright. She had said she was fine, and when he finally acquiesced, and had turned to return to his patients, he had heard a muffled gasp and the noise of a body hitting the floor. He had quickly turned around, only to see her on the ground. As far as he could tell, no one had just attacked her, he would have heard it. When he quickly scanner her over with his Gift, he found a small, yet deep, wound on her ankle. When he uncovered it, he found it was crudely wrapped, and soaked with blood. She seemed to have fainted from blood loss. 'Why didn't you just tell me?' he had whispered at the time. The Black God took her in his arms that night, she passed away at midnight.

Now he sat here, a broken man, at his beloved's grave. He had never told her, and had only realized the moment she died. It was the last thing said to her before she died, his confession of love. Even he had been shocked when the words slipped from his mouth. As she died, he pressed a soft kiss on her cold lips. He now did the same to the cold stone that was her grave. "Soon I will join you, my love," his breath caressed the stone. The stone that represented his rock.

True to his word, not a fortnight later, he too passed away. The guards had found him in the courtyard outside what had once been her window, his wrists slit, the blood staining the green grass. Two loves lost, with no one to turn to, he had done it himself. What had frightened the guards the most, however, was the smile still upon his lips. Near him was a note. The guards immediately took it to Roald.

'_Friends and family,_

_I know I have disappointed you, and for that I apologize. But I could live with this no longer. I loved her, you know who I mean._ _I hope you all find love like what I had for her, and make sure you do not lose it. I am happy now, I am with my beloved again._

_Please make sure that Sir Alanna does not damage my grave too much._

_Farewell,'_

The name was unreadable, covered with the man's blood, but they knew who it was. Today, they stood before another grave. His grave, which lay beside hers. "He was a great man, but it seems it all became too much for him," were some of the words spoken when he was placed there. Then everyone left, and the sun set upon the graves.

'_Sir Nealan of Queenscove 'Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan_

_Loving son and friend Caring friend, daughter, sister_

_May the Black God watch over his soul.' May your bravery follow you into death_'

A/N: I have no idea what inspired that. A few months ago I had thought of writing something like this, but at that point in time I could not get it to work. Let me know what you think!


End file.
